


Book 6 - Between Life and Death

by SureenInk



Series: Poke Saga [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Novelization, Nudity, Public Nudity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Serena is the child of Grace, Kalos' Rhyhorn Racing Champion, who wants nothing to do with her mother's profession. Calem is the child of a gym leader and a League Champion who wants to be a researcher. Shauna is an ordinary girl who wants to become a Furfrou breeder and groomer. The three are intimate friends and also childhood friends with Tierno and Trevor who wish to be a dancer and photographer respectfully. When Professor Sycamore invites them to his lab by giving them all Pokemon, a terrible plot that threatens all of Kalos begins to show it's ugly head. Can the five of them stop Team Flare's goals of reviving and using the infinite power of the Kalos Legendary Trio?Get ready for an epic, smut filled adventure as you read through a novelization of of the X/Y video games.
Relationships: Calme | Calem/Sana | Shauna, Calme | Calem/Serena, Sana | Shauna/Serena, Serena (Pokemon)/Trova | Trevor, Serena/Tierno (Pokemon)
Series: Poke Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/287660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Calem!" I shouted from the roof of my house as I waved my arms. Calem was a boy that lived in Vaniville Town. Well, I say he was a boy, but truthfully, we were both fresh adults. He had just turned 18 a couple days prior and I had been 18 for about a month.

Vaniville Town, if you aren't aware, sits in the Kalos region. It's a beautiful place full of all sorts of people. In the center of the region lies Lumiose City, the biggest city in the region. The Lumiose Tower is probably one of the most well known structures here in Kalos, it's known across most of the world.

But I digress. My name is Serena. Calem and I have lived as neighbors for as long as I can honestly remember. Calem is tall, somewhere around 175 cm in height. He has black hair and blue eyes. According to his mother, she was a famous Pokemon League Champion back in her day. That was years ago, though. After she met Calem's father, the two fell in love, got married, and moved here to Kalos.

As for me, I was born here in Kalos. My mother and father apparently met under Lumiose Tower one night. They say they were enjoying the majestic sight when they bumped into each other. They fell in love, got married, and well, that's how I was born. I have blonde hair, which at the time was long. In fact, it was so long I always kept it in a ponytail. My eyes were green unlike Calem's.

On a nice warm day with soft and cool breezes, I was dressed rather simply. A blue halter-style shirt that was akin to a tube top with two white straps that crossed below my neck then wrapped around and tied behind my neck, a simple blue mini-skirt, and a pair of sandals was what made up my outfit that day. As for Calem, he was dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a simple pair of shoes.

Calem waved back to me and I sat down on the roof. I pushed and allowed myself to slide down the roof, landing on the small balcony below it. My house was two floors tall, and my bedroom was on the second floor. With a balcony just outside of it, and with my love for high places, I regularly used it to climb up to the roof and look up at the sky.

Once I was on the balcony, I hopped down onto the lower roof of the entryway of the house, then slid down it. I then dropped to the ground on my feet. "Why not just take the stairs down like a normal person?" Calem questioned.

"It takes too long," I responded as I stepped up to him. "It's fun to climb down the house like that. Besides, I know you love the view up my skirt when I do it."

Calem blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, did you hear the news? Professor Sycamore is calling all five of us to Lumiose City."

"Eh? What for?" Calem and I had three other friends: Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna.

Tierno was a larger guy who was about 17 years old. He loved to dance, but despite how often he danced and worked out, he had a medical condition that made him big. Still, he didn't let that get him down or stop him from trying to achieve his goals of becoming a world-famous dancer.

Trevor was a short guy, probably not much taller than 152 cm and was only about 16. Still, despite how young and short he was, photography was his passion. He never went anywhere without his camera, which usually hung around his neck. He loved taking pictures of Pokemon and always wanted to take photos for some major project, magazine, or something of the sort.

Shauna, meanwhile, was a cutie. She was also short, but not quite as short as Trevor. She was also 16 and about 160 cm in height. She was excellent at puzzle-solving with her current record of Rubik's Cube solving being at only 3 minutes. She was also extremely energetic and sometimes it was hard even for me to keep up with her.

"Not sure, but Trevor said that the Professor had given him something to give all of us. We're supposed to meet in Aquacorde in about an hour."

"Then let's get going!" I grabbed Calem's hand and pulled him along as we rushed off to Aquacorde Town.

Aquacorde Town wasn't much bigger than Vaniville Town, but it did have a majestic river that ran through the northern part of it. A stone bridge had been built to cross it which was one of many big tourist spots in the town. Aside from a few shops, a cafe, and a few homes, there wasn't much else to see in the town. Still, the cafe was a huge tourist spot and was a place that we five friends liked to gather together at. Needless to say, it wasn't a surprise when we saw Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were already there.

Trevor was currently dressed in a green short-sleeved shirt along with a pair of jeans and shoes. He also had one explosion of an afro for his hair that was orange in color while his eyes were brown. Tierno was dressed in a black t-shirt with a Vanillite on it along with a pair of shorts and pants. He had black hair that was fairly short along with brown eyes.

And then there was Shauna. She dressed in a pink short-sleeved shirt that had small black ribbons down the front of it. She wore a pair of short shorts and pair of sandals on her feet. Her hair was brown and she had it tied up into pigtails. Her eyes were a majestic emerald green hue that sparkled in both sunlight and moonlight.

As soon as we came into view, Shauna jumped from her seat and rushed over to me. She practically tackled me as she wrapped her arms around me. "Serenie~," she spoke with her cute voice. That was her cute nickname for me, and she had one for all of our friends.

I pat her on the head. "Hello, Shauna."

The three of us walked over to the cafe and sat down at the table. "So, we're all here," Calem spoke up. "So, what's going on?"

Trevor pulled out a small case and flipped it open. Inside of the case was a set of five pokeballs. "The Professor wanted to give these to us. He wants our help with a project."

"He's giving us Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yeap. There's a Chespin, a Fennekin, a Froakie, a Pikachu, and a Corphish," Trevor responded. "We're to choose who gets what."

"Fennekin!" I called out immediately.

Calem chuckled. "Alright, I'll take the Froakie then."

"Chespin!" Shauna announced.

"Guess that leaves just you and me," Trevor spoke up.

"Corphish," Tierno responded. "Pikachu seems more like your style anyway."

Trevor nodded at that and the five of us each grabbed up our individual pokeballs.

"Did Professor Sycamore say what this project was that he needed our help with?" Calem asked as he examined his pokeball.

"Nope. Just told me to give everyone a Pokemon then make our way to Lumiose City."

"Well, Lumiose City is a good few days from here. We'll have to go through Santalune Forest. We probably want to get through it before nightfall. So either we should get going now, which I might not recommend as we're unpacked and unprepared, or we leave early in the morning tomorrow."

"Then let's go tomorrow," I responded.

"Sounds like the best plan," Trevor responded.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, then!" Shauna cheered. "What should we do until then?"

"Go home and pack," Calem spoke as he stood to his feet. "We'll need at least enough clothes to last a week, along with food and money. We might be able to get food at different restaurants we hit, but only if we have enough money, and that'll only get us dinner as each town is about a day apart. Oh, and we should let our families know."

"Ugh... enough clothes for a week... that's going to be a lot..." I groaned.

"Just stuff some clothes in a bag or backpack." Calem turned to look at me. "Or are you thinking of changing every time you get dirty like you usually do? Because you're definitely going to get dirty, and I doubt you want to carry a whole suitcase."

I pouted. Calem was right. Keeping up my appearance was going to have to be secondary at most on this trip. "I guess I'll have to leave my care products at home..."

"Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, those would be good, but yes, I don't think you're going to be able to carry a full makeup kit on this trip."

"Ugh!" I groaned. I hadn't gone without makeup or had to ignore my appearance in years, but Calem was right, there was no way I was going to go on this trip with all of my beauty products. Just those alone were enough to fill an entire drawer in my dresser, carrying them and clothes would take at least one oversized suitcase if not two.

"Just take the essentials," Shauna spoke. "Foundation, a little lipstick, that sort of thing."

Well, I suppose Shauna was right on that part. A lot of the makeup I owned wasn't used on a regular basis. If I just took one or two things, I'd be able to still travel light and still look halfway decent.

Calem stood up from his chair. "Anyway, I'm heading back home. We'll meet up here tomorrow at about 9 in the morning."

"9?!" I shouted. "I don't usually even wake up until 9. You want me to wake up, get ready, and be here by then?"

"As I said, we need to leave early. Santalune Forest could take us just a couple hours to get through, or it could take us all day." Calem looked at me with a stern look. "Especially with you, since we'll probably have to stop every time a bug touches you or you accidentally step in something and have to change and redo all of your makeup."

"I'm not that terrible!" I shouted.

"Yesterday, you spent half an hour refixing your makeup and changing your clothes because your mother's rhyhorn ran by you and kicked up a little bit of dirt on you," Calem spoke flatly.

I looked away, embarrassed. He wasn't wrong. "That's..." I sighed. I couldn't win an argument with Calem over this because he was right. Ever since I had been young and Shauna had introduced me to makeup, I had become obsessed with it. I'd almost say I was outright addicted to using makeup. "I'm going to pack three sets of clothes and only essential makeup."

"Wow, only three?" Calem spoke with sarcastic surprise. "That'll only last you about half an hour."

I growled. "I'll be fine!"

Calem chuckled and waved as he walked away. "We'll see."

Who was I kidding? Three sets of clothes, not counting whatever I was wearing that day, would mean I'd have to wear the same outfit two days in a row. I never wore the same outfit more than a few hours per day. How was I going to be okay wearing the same outfit for two full days? I sulked by laying my head on the table.

"It'll be okay, Serenie," Shauna tried to re-assure me. "We'll work through it together."

I sighed. Well, I suppose I didn't have a choice but to work through it. After all, we were going to Lumiose City to meet with Sycamore about a project. Us just traveling for a week was unlikely. Sycamore was probably going to make us work on something that would take months to complete if he was wanting all five of us to work on it.

Shauna hugged me and I blushed a bit. I smiled and returned the hug. Shauna was so precious, so small, and so soft. She loved hugging everyone almost as much as I loved looking my best. That is to say, there wasn't a day that went by that didn't involve multiple Shauna hugs for all of our friends. Still, the hugs she gave me seemed somehow special. I really couldn't tell you why I felt that way, just that I did.

"Alright, I'm going to go teach my pikachu some sick dance moves!" Tierno spoke up as he stood to his feet.

"Yes, I suppose I should go myself," Trevor spoke, "I want to take some pictures of my corphish for my own collection."

Shauna and I waved goodbye to Trevor and Tierno. It was now just her and I sitting at the table. "Serenie," Shauna spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, Shauna?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Do you think... we'll be able to stay like this forever?"

I blushed a bit as I misunderstood her question. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Trevor, Tierno, you, me, Calem... our friendship and how we're always together... Do you think we'll always be like this?"

I looked out at the river. "No," I answered bluntly. "One day, we'll separate. All five of us will get married and have our own families. We'll all get jobs. We'll see each other less and less every day. But I feel like as long as we enjoy our time together now, we'll be happy and satisfied with what we did when we do inevitably separate."

Shauna was silent again and I pulled her close. "I don't want to separate from you or Calem or any of our friends... I want us to stay like this forever."

I giggled a little and kissed her gently on the forehead. Her face went deep red. "Well, we'll just have to see how our future goes."

Shauna and I returned home together. I told my mother about what was going on before Shauna and I went upstairs to pack my clothes. I really was going to take three outfits with me. I'd take my current clothes as one outfit, which I ensured was washed before tomorrow. I'd take a second outfit consisting of a pink ruffled camisole and pink scalloped two-tiered mini-skirt. My third outfit would be a purple tank top with a purple pleated mini-skirt.

As washing my current outfit would be necessary, I began to strip down. As the shirt came off to reveal the black strapless bra underneath, Shauna blushed. I reached behind my back and undid the bra, revealing my chest to her.

Shauna stepped forward and pressed her hands against my breasts. I giggled as I put my arms around her waist. "Excited?" I asked with a smirk.

"A-about what?" Shauna questioned.

"Me being naked."

Shauna was beat red as she nodded softly. I brought my hands up and put them on her cheeks, lifting her head up. I then lowered my head down and pressed my lips against hers.

I could feel Shauna's hand reach up and wrap around my neck. We moved closer as we kissed each other deeply for quite some time. When we finally stopped, I pulled away from her with a smile and asked, "So, you want to have some fun?"

"Yes," Shauna responded with a nod.

I brought my hands back down to her waist and gripped the bottom of her shirt. I pulled it up, and Shauna raised her arms so I could lift the shirt off her body. I brought my hands around to her back and unclipped the black, laced bra she wore. I slipped the bra off, then walked her to my bed.

I lied her down on the bed, then bent down and grabbed her shorts. I slowly undid the button and zipper, then slipped them down her legs to reveal her black, laced panties. I then grabbed her panties and pulled them down, leaving her now naked on my bed.

I brought my head down between her legs and gently parted her with my tongue. My tongue moved gently along her insides, letting out a light squeak of a moan from Shauna's mouth. My tongue moved more against her inner walls, driving further moans from her.

As we continued, I could see the enjoyment building on her face. Her moans became louder and stronger with each passing moment. Soon, she had brought her hands down and gripped my head, pushing me even closer to her. I moved my tongue deep into her, caressing her inner walls.

"S-Serenie!" Shauna shouted as she let out a loud moan. Her back was beginning to arc and I knew she was growing close. I couldn't hold back, I continued moving my tongue inside of her, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

Then, she released with a loud moan and I licked up every bit of it. As we finished, I looked up at her with a smile. "Have fun?" I asked.

Shauna nodded in response. "I love when you do that to me."

"Good, cause I'm not going to stop once we're on our journey."

Shauna blushed at that. "But... what about the others? Won't they end up seeing?"

I chuckled as I stood up. "I mean, I don't mind personally. You've watched me and Calem have sex multiple times. Calem, Tierno, and Trevor are friends from our childhood. I don't mind any of them watching or joining in."

"Well, you have always been pretty open with your body." Shauna sat up as she said those words.

"And you've always been pretty modest with yours. I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything less than a t-shirt and shorts."

Shauna looked away. "I don't have that great of a body. My boobs are small, and I'm small. Not like you..."

"You're the most beautiful woman I know, so your body is perfect." I grabbed and squeezed her breasts with those words, causing Shauna to let out a squeak as her face turned red.

"Thanks, Serenie."

With that, Shauna left to return home so she could tell her parents what was going on and pack. Meanwhile, I finished stripping, washed my clothes, and packed a small amount of makeup and other essentials into my pack. As night came, I lied in bed wondering what would come tomorrow on our journey.


	2. Chapter 2

I was dreaming. In the dream, I felt someone reach out and grab my breast. I let out a moan as the hand rubbed my chest. The massage lasted for a long moment before I felt another hand touch between my legs. It rubbed gently against my nethers, sending light pleasure through my body. I moaned again as I lied on my back.

The hand moved one of its fingers into my body. The finger gently rubbed against the inner walls of my body as they moved back and forth gently. I moaned again as I squirmed a little from the touch. Then, I felt the finger leave only to be replaced with two. They moved against me and I couldn't help but moan even more.

Then the fingers stopped. I felt something thick and hard push inside of me. It moved gently back and forth at first, then became quicker and rougher. My body begged for more and began to squirm again as moans escaped my mouth; first soft, then stronger and louder.

My eyes shot open as I woke up, realizing it wasn't a dream. Calem was standing over me, half dressed. I looked down, seeing him deep inside of me as he moved back and forth, thrusting his firm body in and out of me. I moaned louder. If there was one thing I loved, it was being awoken by sex. The feeling of someone taking my body in their own hands, forcing themselves into me while I slept, it excited me, and Calem knew that.

I moaned loudly as he continued to thrust back and forth inside of me. My back arched as his thrusts drove more pleasure through my body. I brought my hands up around his back and dug my nails into him as he continued to pound deep inside of me. I didn't want it to end, my body was enjoying every bit of these motions that were going between us.

Calem let out a loud moan. I could tell he was starting to reach his climax. He stopped, then looked down at me as he pulled himself out. I rolled onto my chest. Only a moment later, Calem returned inside of me and began again. With each thrust, I moaned and yearned for more. My body was beginning to build pressure inside of it, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I reached my own climax. I just had to hold out, wait until he did first.

Then suddenly, I felt his warm fluids release inside of me. With a loud moan, I let myself release. He continued to thrust deep inside of me for a moment longer before he stopped. We panted. "God, you're always so good," I spoke.

"So are you," Calem responded with a chuckle.

After Calem pulled out, I rolled back onto my back. "So, why the sleep fucking?"

"You weren't awake yet, and it'a almost 8:30."

I groaned. "Fucking great... We're supposed to be on the way out, aren't we?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

I stretched as I stood to my feet. "Let me get dressed."

I grabbed up the clothes I had worn the day before. The panties went on first, then the skirt. I was about to put the bra on when Calem grabbed it and I looked at him. I knew that look in his eyes. He wanted me to go without something, and I was more than happy to oblige. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"What are you going to wear on our trip?"

I told him about my three outfits. Calem blushed.

"Would you... be okay... going without a bra?"

"That's it? That's pretty mild." I tossed the bra aside. "Here I figured you were going to ask me to be topless or something."

"W-well... we're going to Lumiose... I'm sure you wouldn't want to show off your body to everyone..."

I chuckled. "Calem, hun, I would literally walk around Kalos naked if you or Shauna asked me to. I mean, do you think we're just going to stop having sex because we'll be out in public all the time?"

"Knowing you... probably not."

I walked up to Calem and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And knowing you and Shauna, I'll end up naked half the time. Or Shauna will just regularly steal my panties since I only brought skirts along."

Calem and I laughed. I grabbed the halter top I had worn yesterday and pulled it on. I looked at myself in the mirror as I put my contacts in and brushed my hair. I then took one last look over myself. I felt naked without my makeup. Well, I guess I'm usually okay with being naked, so maybe that term doesn't quite work here. Still, the point is, I felt really uncomfortable not putting any makeup on, but we had wasted enough time already. We'd have to run to get to Aquacorde City and be there in time.

Oh well, I would just have to get used to it, I suppose. I just hoped I wouldn't lose my contacts on the journey. The last thing I needed was to be forced to wear my glasses... I hated them, they made me look terrible. Calem always told me I looked better with them, though. I gave one final stretch, then grabbed up my bag. "Alright, let's head to Aquacorde."

\---------

"We all here?" Calem asked as he glanced around. We had all gathered in the center of Aquacorde.

"Yeap!" Shauna chimed in with a smile.

"I'm here," Tierno spoke up.

"Same," Trevor responded.

"Alright, our first stop will be in Santalune City, which means we have to pass through Santalune Forest," Calem spoke up as he opened his Holocaster to display a map. "We should all stay close while in there. While there is a path through the forest, there's a lot of places that look like path that lead nowhere. Getting lost could be easy."

"Don't worry, I'm great at puzzles," Shauna smiled. "If we get lost, I'll get us out!"

"She did solve that 3D maze game in only a few minutes while it took all of us hours..." I spoke. I didn't mention that I had never managed to beat it.

"Sounds good, we'll rely on you then if we ever find ourselves lost." Calem smiled and gave Shauna a thumbs up. "There will also be a lot of bug Pokemon in the forest. If any of you want to catch anything to help with your team, I have a lot of pokeballs." Calem pulled a small bag from his pack. In it was a sheer innumerable number of pokeballs; I had never seen so many in my life.

"That's a lot of pokeballs!" Tierno nearly shouted.

"Mom got me this as a parting gift. She said I'd probably need them."

"It must be nice to have a rich family," Trevor responded.

"It is until everyone expects great things from you just because of your parents."

I think I mentioned before, but Calem's mother was a Pokemon League Champion back in her early adulthood days. Not only that, but his father had been a high ranking gym leader. It meant that people expected him to be just as great, if not greater, of a trainer than his parents. Calem, meanwhile, never had much interest in being a League Trainer. He had always wanted to go more into research. Still, his skill in training was clear when he defeated the entire Junior Trainer's League with one pokemon when he was only 9 years old.

"Well, you're not your parents, so what you do with your life is your decision," I spoke up and wrapped an arm around him. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

Calem gave a nod and a smile, then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's nice always having you by my side."

"And I'll always be there." I twirled around so I was in front of him, then put my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we began to move close.

Shauna cleared her throat, loudly. This made Calem and I realize what we were doing and we quickly pulled away, our faces burning red.

"Alright, off to Santalune Forest!" I called out and rushed ahead.

\---------

We were at the edge of Santalune Forest now. We had stopped when Shauna suddenly posed the question, "How... do you catch a pokemon anyway?"

It was at that moment when Calem and I both realized that neither Shauna, Trevor, or Tierno had ever actually done any pokemon training before in their lives. I could see the dumbfounded look on all three of their faces, along with a hint of embarrassment as both Trevor and Tierno had avoided asking that question to avoid reminding us that they didn't know.

Calem and I looked at each other, then gave a soft sigh. "Here, take these." Calem handed several of the pokeballs to the trio, then handed some to me as well. While I had had a couple, it was nice to be given a few more, especially considering how many Calem had. It seriously looked like there was about a hundred or so in that bag, if not more.

Calem tossed out the pokeball that had his froakie in it. "Alright, Froakie, let's teach everyone how to capture Pokemon. You see that Fletchling over there? Go get it!"

The froakie nodded and rushed forward towards a red and gray bird that had landed nearby. Its wings extended and it took into the air the moment froakie got near.

"Now, use Bubble!"

Froakie grabbed bubbles from around its neck and tossed them at the bird. At first, it seemed as though the bird was just too fast as it soared through the air, but soon enough, the bubble made contact. Fletchling flapped its wings to stay in mid-air.

"Again! This time from all sides!"

Froakie seemed to split into multiples of itself as it leapt into the air. They surrounded the bird and it squawked in surprise. Bubbles flew at it from around froakie's neck, striking it again and again until the fletchling fell to the ground.

Calem drew out a pokeball. "Go!" he shouted as he tossed the ball. The ball hit the fletchling, then in a bright flash of light, the fletchling was absorbed into the ball. The ball dropped to the ground and began to wobble for a moment before clicking, signifying the capture was complete.

"That was amazing!" Shauna shouted.

Calem picked the ball up. "You always have to weaken the Pokemon before you capture it, but be careful not to knock it out completely. Pokeballs can't capture fainted Pokemon."

"Why is that?" Tierno questioned.

Calem shrugged. "I don't know. Probably a safety precaution in pokeballs to prevent trainers from going all out on the wildlife. I have heard of some illegal pokeballs being able to capture anything, though."

"Illegal pokeballs?" Shauna asked.

"Official pokeballs that are sold in Pokemarts are created in the Pokeball Factory in Laverne City," I responded. "However, some secret organizations manufacture their own balls and sell them in places like the Black Market. Having and using such pokeballs is illegal by the laws of the Official Kalos Pokemon League. It can get you disqualified from tournaments and even up to five years of prison if you are found using them."

"Yikes!" Shauna shouted. "How do I know if I have any of those?"

"Just ensure that all pokeballs, great balls, or ultra balls you use are bought at a Pokemart."

Shauna nodded. "Alright."

"Everyone ready to head into the forest?" Calem asked.

"I am," I responded.

"Yeah, let's go." Shauna smiled.

"Now that we know what to do, I'm ready," Tierno responded.

"I can't wait to get some pictures. I wonder if Professor Sycamore will like them." Trevor gripped his camera.

"Alright, then let's go." Calem turned and the five of us entered Santalune Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Santalune Forest was exactly what it sounds like, a large land of trees in every direction. It stretched for several miles and would take us at least a couple of hours to get through, if not more. The ground was covered in leaves that had fallen and not been cleared. There was, however, a cleared path through the forest, one that the five of us would do our best to follow.

"What kinds of pokemon are around here?" Shauna questioned as we ventured deeper into the forest.

"Mostly bug types. Weedle, caterpie, scatterbug, sometimes the occasional fletchling and pikachu."

"There's pikachu in the forest?!" Shauna shouted. "I have to catch one!"

"They're pretty rare," I responded to her. "And if you wanted a pikachu, why didn't you pick it when we were getting our starters?"

"Because I also wanted Little Chespie."

"'Little Chespie'?" I raised a brow.

"It's the nickname I gave him!" Shauna smiled. "What about you? Did you name your fennekin?"

I hadn't really even given it a thought, to be honest. My mother had always named the rhyhorns she raised and raced, but you also had to give them names to register them in races. She also usually waited until she was registering them to give them names, so giving a pokemon a name was just something she did because she had to.

I held out the pokeball that contained the fennekin I had. "Why not Fokko?"

"That's an interesting nickname," Calem responded. "Isn't that the Kantonian name for fennekin?"

"Yeap! It's why I thought of it. You may not remember, but I lived in Kanto until I was ten. After my parents divorced, Mom and I moved here and she became a rhyhorn racer."

"I've always wondered why she chose to come all the way to Kalos after she got divorced... But she's never told me in all the times I've asked."

"She had her reasons, I'm sure." I shrugged. "I do remember that, after the divorce, some guy in a red outfit came by the house. About a month after that, we were suddenly packed up and moved here."

"You don't think he was some sort of government person, do you?" Calem asked. "Maybe your mother owed the government money or something so she fled here?"

"What? No way! Mom isn't like that."

"Guys, over here!" Tierno shouted and we rushed over, realizing the three of us had gotten separated from Tierno and Trevor. When we stopped, we could see a large tree sticking out from the other trees around us. Gathered around the outside of the tree, clinging to the bark, were a horde of metapod.

"Wow!" Calem shouted. "That's amazing! This must be a butterfree nest!"

"But those are metapod," Shauna interjected.

"Metapod evolve into butterfree, Shauna," I reminded her. "Butterfree and beedrill both gather in nests like this. Their young - caterpies and weedles - eat the leaves of the trees for days at a time until they eat enough that they cling to the side of the tree and evolve into metapod and kakuna."

"That's amazing." Shauna smiled as she stared at the sheer number of metapod that were gathered around and onto the tree.

"Pika?" I heard a voice speak up. It was soft and squeaky. As we turned, we saw a pikachu sitting not too far away. It was glancing around. I could only guess it was looking for food.

"Pikachu!" Shauna shouted and rushed forward. Before it could react, Shauna scooped the yellow rodent up. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

"Pi..." the Pikachu began and I saw sparks come from its cheek. I was about to warn Shauna when suddenly... "PI-KA-CHU!" The electricity from its cheeks shot off its body and right into Shauna's chest. She screamed and fell back, releasing the pikachu from her grip.

"Shauna!" I shouted and rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Just... a little shocked..." Shauna joked, then coughed.

"Pika!" the pikachu shouted as it got on all fours, standing defensively.

"I'm going to catch it!" Shauna pulled out a pokeball and tossed it. The pikachu quickly bat the pokeball away with its tail. "I forgot! I got to weaken it first!"

I giggled at that.

Shauna stood to her feet and quickly patted herself down to get some of the dirt off her clothes. She pulled out another pokeball and tossed it. "Little Chespie, let's go!" Her chespin appeared from the pokeball, quickly readying itself to fight. "Little Chespie, use vine whip!" Vines grew out from two little spots on its neck and rushed forward at the pikachu.

Pikachu quickly dodged out of the way as the vines attempted to strike at it. "Pika-CHU!" Electricity leapt off of pikachu's body and struck Chespie in the chest. It growled, but it's plant-based fur absorbed most of the blast. "Pi?" This seemed to surprise the pikachu as its eyes went wide in shock.

"Tackle it, Little Chespie!" Shauna shouted. Chespie rushed forward, striking the pikachu with its head before the pikachu snapped out of its stupor. "Vine Whip again!"

Chespie grew another set of vines and struck the pikachu in the chest. It rolled across the ground as Shauna pulled out another pokeball. She tossed the pokeball and the ball bounced off the pikachu's head before opening. The pikachu was absorbed into the ball, and the ball fell to the ground. It shook and sputtered for a moment before a satisfying CLICK signified the pikachu was caught.

"I got it!" Shauna shouted as she rose her hand in victory. She grabbed up the pokeball and held it out to me. "Look, Serenie, I caught my first pokemon!"

"You did a great job, Shauna." I ruffled her hair and giggled. I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then lead her back to the group.

"Look, everyone, I caught a pikachu!" Shauna announced with a smile.

"Great job!" Calem spoke up.

"Can I see it?" Tierno asked as he pulled out the pokeball that held his pikachu. The two tossed their pokeballs, each releasing their pikachus.

"They're both so cute!" Shauna shouted as she squirmed with happiness.

"Hey, yours has a little weird shape on its tail." Tierno responded. "Why do you think that is?"

"It's because it's a girl pikachu," Trevor spoke up as he held up his camera and snapped a picture of the two pikachus. "Female pikachus have a little indent in their tail that makes the end of their tail look like the top of a heart."

"You're a girl?" Shauna questioned the pikachu. It stared at her in confusion. "That's great! I'm going to name you 'Little Pika'!"

"Are all of your pokemon going to have 'little' in their names?" Calem asked.

"Pokemon are all so small and cute," Shauna responded with a smile.

"That's not!" I shouted as I pointed behind us. A swarm of beedrill were flying right towards us.

"Beedrill have an average height of one meter!" Trevor shouted as he ducked as a beedrill flew over his head.

Several more flew over us as we ducked. They weren't flying towards us. They were flying towards the metapod tree. "We have to stop them!" I shouted.

"Butterfree and beedrill are natural enemies," Calem responded. "If we try to stop them, those beedrill will just turn on us."

I stood to my feet and pulled out Fokko's pokeball again. "Don't care. Fokko, come out!" I tossed the ball forward, releasing my fennekin. "Fokko, use ember!"

Fokko opened her mouth and released a burst of fire at the beedrill. Several of them screeched as the fire licked their bodies, but the remaining ones stopped and turned back towards us.

"I told you they'd turn on us!" Calem shouted.

"I can't just stand by and let them hurt the metapod!" I shouted. "Fokko, ember again!" Fokko released another burst of fire that burned a few more of the beedrill, but no matter how many we hit, there just seemed to be more of them.

The beedrill began to swarm around us in a circle. I could hear the buzzing of their wings. Calem and Trevor quickly brought out their pokemon as well to help fight.

Suddenly, there was a strange pulsing noise, and it was as if all of time froze for a long moment. Red and black swirled around us, flashing brightly. The next thing I knew, the beedrill were collapsed upon the ground. "What... what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Calem glanced around, but we saw nothing. "Whatever it was, we should get out of here before it affects us, too."

"Agreed."

We quickly returned our pokemon, then rushed through Santalune Forest. Running as we were, we had no time to look at our map, but Shauna was excellent at puzzles. She lead us through with almost no difficulty.

We panted as we reached the other side of the forest. We glanced behind us, noticing that several of the pokemon we had run away from had collapsed as well. I could sense a dark aura coming from the forest now, but as quickly as I noticed it, it seemed to disappear.

"That was scary..." Shauna nearly cried.

"I know." I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it was, it seemed as if it only affected the forest."

"Let's hope that's the case," Calem responded. "Come on, we're almost to Santalune City. We can stop at the Pokemon Center for the night."

I looked up. When had it become sunset? I shook my head. It didn't matter. What matters was that we were safe. "I agree."

\---------

The automatic doors to the Pokemon Center slid open as the five of us entered. The Santalune Center was much like any other Pokemon Center, having a big red roof, tiled floors, and a counter where the resident Nurse Joy stood behind. I wasn't sure if "Nurse Joy" was a title, or if every nurse at these Pokemon Centers was named "Joy". I assumed the former, but they also all looked nearly identical. Tierno was convinced they were all clones, but Calem was quick to remind him that cloning technology wasn't even a thing.

I disagreed, though. I had grown up in Kanto, after all. When I had been only six years old, there was a region-wide disaster known as the "Mewtwo Incident". It had been caused by a pokemon named Mewtwo, who was supposed to be a powerful clone of the legendary pokemon Mew. While a lot of it was kept quiet, the Kanto League Champion - a woman named Ayumi Kujiro - had spoken about much of the event. I'm sure you've heard of it, though, so I won't bore you with repeating those details. Still, a lot of people question the validity of Ayumi's story as there has been no proof of what happened to the supposed clone after the incident.

That thought aside, Nurse Joy was a beautiful woman. She had to be in her twenties as she looked rather young. She had pink hair that she had tied up into two buns, and she wore a pink dress with a white apron over top and a white hat that had the red medicine cross on it. She titled her head and gave a big grin. "Welcome! How can we help you today?" she asked with a cheerful voice.

"We're looking to rest for the night. Any chance you have any rooms available?" Calem asked.

"Let me check." Nurse Joy turned and pressed some keys on her computer. "Seems we have two rooms still available."

"Can we fit all five of us in two rooms?" Trevor questioned.

"Yeah. Guys can take the floor, girls can get the beds," Calem responded with a nod. "It just depends on who goes with which girl."

"Why not make it simpler?" I spoke up. "You guys get one room, we girls get the other."

"It means one of you girls will be on the floor, though."

I giggled. "Yeah... I'm sure there's... absolutely no way we could figure out how to sleep in the same bed." My tone was oozing with sarcasm and Calem turned beat red immediately.

Calem cleared his throat. "Right, sounds like a good idea then."

"Just head up stairs and they're the last rooms in the hall," Nurse Joy spoke with a smile. "Would you like to have any of your pokemon cared for while you're here?"

"Oh shoot, we don't even have official licenses, yet," I spoke up.

"That's not a problem. Most trainers who come here don't. We can sign you up right here if you want." Nurse Joy pulled out a clipboard. "It is a bit of a hefty sheet to fill out, though."

"It's five pages," Calem spoke as he grabbed it and looked it over. "We might as well."

I nodded and Nurse Joy handed each of us the same set of papers. It took us about an hour to fill them out, or at least, it took me and Shauna that long as I had to keep stopping to help Shauna fill hers out. Still, as we finished, we all handed our papers back in.

"If there's no complications, then, we'll have your licenses by tomorrow," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Sounds great," I responded with a smile of my own.

With that, our group split into two. The boys took the room on the left while Shauna and I took the room on the right. The moment we were in the room, I grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. "This is going to take some getting used to..."

"What is it?" Shauna asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Not changing regularly... I feel... dirty..."

"There is a shower." Shauna pointed at the bathroom.

"I might have to consider that." I slipped the skirt down, standing now in just a pair of panties. I set my clothes aside, then sat down on the bed.

Shauna slid next to me, then rested her head on my shoulders. I smiled and put an arm around her, gently stroking her hair. It didn't take long before she rolled onto my lap and grabbed my breasts. She blushed as she gently rubbed my chest. I put my hands back behind me, leaned back, and let her continue.

It wasn't long before one of her hands reached down and slid under my panties. I felt her gently stroke between my legs and I let out a light moan. "Do you... want to get a shower?" Shauna asked.

I grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Will you join me?"

Shauna nodded softly.

I grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and over her head to reveal her bra. "You always wear the cutest bras."

"Why aren't you wearing one?" Shauna questioned.

"Calem asked me not to."

Shauna blushed as she looked down. "What if... I asked you to not wear something?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"If you're already going without a bra... then... maybe you could go without a shirt?"

"You want me to show my boobs to everyone?" I put her hands back on my chest.

Shauna nodded as she gently rubbed my chest again. "At least for a little bit..."

"Whatever you want, Shauna." I smiled.

Shauna looked me over again as I began to undo her bra. As I pulled it off, she looked me back in the eyes. She put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. As we kissed, I moved my hands down and unfastened her shorts. I rolled her onto her back and pulled away from the kiss, then slid her shorts down. Without another thought, I grabbed her panties and dropped them as well.

Naked as we were, I picked Shauna up and carried her into the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet, then turned the water on and set it to a nice warm temperature. I stepped inside and held my hand out to her.

Shauna stepped in with me, and once inside, I pressed her against the wall of the shower. My hands moved down and began to rub gently between her legs. She let out a light moan as my touch turned her on even more than she already was.

Another moment and my fingers gently slid inside of her body. I moved them gently back and forth inside of her, curling my fingers to touch as much of her inner walls as I could. She moaned lightly at first, but with each thrust of my hand, I could see the pleasure in her body growing. She was enjoying every moment of me inside of her.

My fingers moved faster and harder, causing Shauna to moan louder. Her back arched against the wall as her head kicked back. With each moan, I became more aroused, wanting more and more of her. Soon, I could tell her body was beginning to build. She wasn't going to hold out much more if I kept going how I was.

I pulled my fingers out and bent down. I slipped my tongue inside of her and began to move gently inside.

"A-ah! S-Serenie!" Shauna grabbed my head and pushed me against her. With one loud moan, her body could no longer hold itself back. I licked up everything she released.

I pulled away and looked up at her with a smile. "Have fun?"

Shauna was panting. She nodded and smiled at me. "You always know how to make me happy."

I stood to my feet and began to gently stroke between her legs again. She was sensitive after that, and she loved being touched when she was sensitive. "You know, Calem is just as good as I am, if not better."

Shauna put her arms around my neck. "But... I might get pregnant..."

I shrugged. She was right. Having sex meant you might get pregnant, that was a simple fact, but that didn't bother me. Calem and I had been doing it since we were both 16, and even after two years, I had never gotten pregnant. Of course, my mother was practically infertile herself. I was lucky I was even born. So, if any of her genes passed on to me, then I was probably just like her. Even so, I just didn't care. If I got pregnant, I got pregnant, simple as that.

"Well, it is your choice, of course, but there are ways to prevent it, not that I use any of them." I chuckled. "But, I do keep condoms if you ever want to use one."

Shauna turned deep red at that. "M-maybe. You should get washed up, though."

"Alright."

Shauna stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself as I washed myself down. I really hated how nasty I had gotten in just one day. I suppose that was the curse of traveling.

As I finished my shower, I dried myself down, wrapped my hair in a towel, then wrapped a towel around myself. Shauna was sitting back on the bed in her bra and panties. I sat down next to her and smiled.

"Sleeping naked again?" Shauna asked.

"You know me, I always do."

Shauna giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you do."

Once I was dry enough, I took the towels off. Shauna and I got into bed and under the sheets. She wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands on my breasts. If it was anything like a usual night, I figured she'd end up playing with my chest all night long in her sleep.


End file.
